The Calling
by Ferix79
Summary: Iran had never been known by a real human name. To all those around her she was simply 'Iran'. Containd OC Nation-tan, Iran, obviously. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


This is my first fanfic really...I usually write non-fiction stuff so I can't post it on here. It was weird writing fiction...but I'm pretty happy with the result. Enjoy :).

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.

-------------------------

For as long as she could remember, Iran had never been known by a real human name. Her previous caretaker, Persia, had not been the kindest of men and usually got her attention by just saying "Hey, girl" or something similar. Her brothers, Iraq and Afghanistan, had no interest in learning if she possessed a name either; and for the life of her she did not know if they themselves were known by anything other than their country names. She had never even given the topic much thought until recently, truthfully.

Over the past century her precious nation had been through so much turmoil, especially the past thirty years or so. After a complete government revolution and a bloody war with her brother, things had finally seemed to settle down. The turn of the century brought a few anti-government protests and accusations of nuclear weapons programs, but overall the Islamic republic of Iran was a bit calmer place than it had been in recent years.

That was until the Spring of 2009.

Iran's tenth presidential election was held and, of course, scores of people all around the world accused the Iranian Government of fraud due to the election results. Thousands upon thousands of Iranians of all age and gender protested in the streets for days. The protesters soon began to burn vehicles and throw stones at the police; the police and Basij forces answered with tear gas and bullets.

Iran herself had been holed up in some official building, unable to even see the streets and gaze upon her proud people protesting what they believed was wrong. Her bosses wanted to make absolutely sure that she stayed loyal only to the President and the Ayatollah.

The most debilitating consequence, however, was that foreign media reporters were banned from even taking a step outside their hotel rooms. The whole world desperately wanted to know and see what was going on in Iran, but nothing could be done. But her people soon outsmarted the government. Many young Iranians turned to the internet, describing their experiences to anyone who would listen and posting video they filmed themselves for anyone on the globe to marvel at.

And that was the only connection Iran had to the outside world.

She decided to assume that her bosses did not know that she managed to bring her laptop along with her as the swept her away from her home. The officials that came to collect her simply ordered that she gather up any possession she needed and to come with them. As a last minute thought, Iran had thrown the laptop in her bag under some clothing. Now it was proving to be invaluable.

Through many slow connections, Iran succeeded in accessing a social networking site where many Iranians had posted video of the streets. She watched every one second of those videos, listening to the protesters shouts of "Death to the dictator!" and "Where is my vote?".

However on this night of June 20th, no one video appalled her more than that of a young woman who had apparently been shot and had died on the streets. As she continued to browse the thousands of pictures and comments on the protests, one sentence kept reappearing.

"Her name was Neda."

---

As the days wore on the protests became more and more violent. Both women and men had apparently been beaten in the streets, university students had been attacked, the Basij opened fire on the crowds if they became too rowdy, the horrifying stories just went on and on.

A few nights after first viewing the horrible video, Iran came upon another phrase that had become popular.

"Neda is the face of Iranian women. She is the face of our present, our past, and our future."

'_The face of Iranian women, huh?' _Iran pondered as she gazed upon a picture that had surfaced of Neda when she was still alive.

'_Neda…I like it…'_

_---  
_

When her boss greeted her as 'Iran' the next morning, she corrected him, explaining that she had a human name and preferred to be called by it.

"Excuse me, Mr. President, but my name is Neda."

She had to admit, she had never seen him so mad in all four years of his presidency.

--------------------------------------------

History notes yay~

**The Persian Emprie encompassed the majority of what we now know as the Middle East, so I just assumed that Persia would have probably raised all the Middle East countries. In reality, Iran is also known as Persia, but here I'm talking about the Persian Empire. **

**Also, because there is no cannon Iran character in Hetalia, I decided that this Iran would have no name because women are generally kind of repressed there, especially by the current government. **

**The Iranian revolution began in 1978 and pretty much completely overhauled the government from a monarchy to a theocratic republic where people could elect their leaders. Also, the Iran-Iraq war was fought between September 1980 and August 1988. No one really won, but both sides claim victory. **

**I'm sure we all have heard of the election protests that have taken place over the past few weeks. For your convenience, some facts-**

**-The current president received ~66% of the vote compared to ~33% that Mr. Mousavi received. Many people all over the world believe the election was rigged by the government in favor of the incumbent. **

**-Iran has not only a president, but an Ayatollah, or supreme leader. He has more power than the president. **

**- Neda Agha-Soltan was a young woman killed on the streets of Iran after being shot in the chest. Many of you have probably seen the horrifying video on Youtube or a news station like CNN. Reportedly, she was not even really into politics and didn't really support any candidate. **

**-Neda's death has put a face on the Iranian protests and has inspired many women to stand up and protest with the men. The quote-**"Neda is the face of Iranian women. She is the face of our present, our past, and our future." **was said by a woman interviewed on CNN. This might not be the exact quote, but it was something similar, it just really inspired me. I am not claiming the quote; it belongs to whoever said it. **

**-The name 'Neda' means 'the calling' or 'the call to prayer' according to :)**

**All info is from Wikipedia and CNN, which I have been watching over the past few days.  
**


End file.
